


a little close to home

by Melted_instant_noodles



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melted_instant_noodles/pseuds/Melted_instant_noodles
Summary: Kurosawa leaves for a long work trip, and Adachi visits Tsuge, whose latest story hits a little too close to home.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	a little close to home

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. Then I decided I wanted some fluff instead.

Adachi held his hand. It had been a warm hand for a time, and cold even longer. Kurosawa was no longer interesting, nor interested. He was bored and it showed. Sex was not a cure for lack of interest, and couple activities simply bored one or the other. They drifted away from each other, a slight lack of acknowledgement at a time. 

Adachi had burst into tears when he read that part of the story. Tsuge swiveled his work chair around to throw him an exasperated look. "It's not based on _fact,_ Adachi," he said, "I'm only using your names as placeholders for my draft -" Tsuge stopped, sighed and passed Adachi tissues. "Alright, give it back. I'll summarise it for you. Basically, the main character falls in love with his random date, then falls out of love after a while. I'm writing the part when he holds his dead partner's hand as a symbol for how he's still unable to fully let go of his feelings. They definitely fell out of love with each other, it's the regret and other emotions that he's holding onto."

"Which was why I told you not to take it seriously! It's not the first time I've used your name for my drafts, you never had a problem!" Tsuge found it unfair. "I continued using your name in multiple breakup stories _after_ you got together with Kurosawa and you didn't cry then. Did something happen?" Tsuge looked at Adachi worryingly.

Adachi shook his head, then nodded, then shook his head again. Tsuge waited as Adachi crossed his legs on the sofa. "It's just - Yuichi's on a long business trip and his replies are sporadic. I know I shouldn't worry too much, it's a larger deal this time, and there's a lot at stake for the department and the company. I just miss him."

Tsuge was sympathetic. "Understandable," he said. "Do you want me to stop using your name as a placeholder?" Adachi considered it for a moment. "No, it's fine. Your story is depressing, though." 

Tsuge grinned. "That's the vibe I'm going for! I'm trying to branch out from pure romance, or at least try a more nuanced version of romance." Adachi smiled back. It was good to see his friend being so passionate about his work. It lifted his spirits and they managed to make quick progress through the story.

In the late evening, Adachi looked wistfully at the sunset. He wondered what Kurosawa was doing now. His phone had only rung with three messages and a single voicemail over the course of twelve days. "Do you want to stay over? Minato isn't coming over today," Tsuge noticed how Adachi had looked out the window longingly and he felt that his friend seemed a little lonely. 

"It's fine," Adachi shook his head. "I want to take a walk back, to clear my head." Tsuge was unconvinced, but told Adachi to stay safe anyway. He checked the window to see Adachi wrap his jacket tighter around himself as he walked away. "What is Kurosawa doing?" Tsuge muttered as he stroked Udon.

Adachi walked home through the biting wind. It was not yet winter but it was frighteningly cold. Adachi kept his heart warm by telling himself that Kurosawa was coming back to him soon. He had learned to trust himself over time, and it was the same trust that he placed in Kurosawa. Beneath that trust was a fragile love that threatened to shatter to tears if Kurosawa really did not come back to him, physically or otherwise. 

When he reached his apartment building, he stood at the empty pathway and tilted his head up to see that his flat was still curtained with no lights on. Adachi released a long breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He steadied himself and went up. He didn't bother turning on the lights when he removed his shoes.

Adachi was sliding off his jacket when a deep, gentle voice said, "You didn't say 'I'm home', Kiyoshi." Adachi froze. "I'm home," he whispered. He could hear the smile when that voice replied, "Welcome back, my love."

Adachi quickly folded up his jacket and went to the light switch. But his hand hovered over it. What if that voice was all in his head? He didn't think that he could bear it if Kurosawa wasn't here. 

He felt his jacket slide off his arm. But was it someone pulling his jacket away or was it his own arm slipping? Then a warm hand covered his and pressed the switch on. 

"Yuichi!" Adachi's heart soared. Kurosawa was here, really here - he was physically present, and very, very real. Kurosawa gently cupped Adachi's face. "I'm home." "Welcome back," Adachi breathed.

They stood there, smiling at each other. Adachi reached out to kiss Kurosawa, but was blocked by his palm. "I just got back," Kurosawa explained, slightly embarrassed. Adachi took his hand and kissed it instead. "I missed you," he admitted quietly. 

Kurosawa swept Adachi in a tight hug. He rested his head on Adachi's shoulder. "Now I'm really home." Adachi closed his eyes. "Yes, we are."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic that could be better expanded, tbh. That's what I'm feeling now. Do tell me if you want to see any extended scenes, I'll see what I can do ~ pardon in advance if I don't. 
> 
> (Should I add the part where Kurosawa explains his behaviour over the work trip? I admit it seems OOC here. Please imagine your own explanation)


End file.
